Arrival
by Hannaly
Summary: ETERNAL MAN 3! Janto fluff, in which the boys welcome a new arrival into their huge family. MPREG Warning! One-shot


**A/N: So, just fluff. I'm sorry I ended Eternal Man 2 before this happened, but hey, I thought it appropriate. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood; I merely play with the characters. Most characters are my own, and Torchwood characters may be slightly OC – for that I apologise but, hey, nothing you can do about it, and I like them that way! :P**

* * *

Jack was living in the Hub permanently as he drew closer to his due date. Ianto had moved in with him, and they were sleeping entwined on the king-sized bed when it happened.

"Ianto!" Jack said through the pain.

Ianto woke immediately and asked fearfully "What's wrong, Cariad?"

"Baby…she's c…coming. _Hurts_!" Jack gasped.

Ianto leapt into action, calling Martha and Owen via comms before helping Jack sit up and move to the med bay. Jack's contractions were progressing at abnormally rapid speeds, and by the time the two soon-to-be parents and the two scrubbed-up doctors made it to the med bay, Ianto was measuring them at a minute apart.

Owen helped Ianto get Jack on the bed, and Martha grabbed the equipment. Jack groaned in pain as Owen probed his rippling, swollen belly, and Ianto stroked his hair soothingly.

"We need to open him now: she's trying to get out, and she's not happy." Owen said.

Martha grabbed the scalpel and passed it to Owen before grabbing swabs. Owen made the incision quickly, thankful for the weeks of practice on dead bodies. He reached his hands in as Martha cleaned the blood and saying "You owe me a raise, Harkness", Martha moved away, and Owen pulled the baby from his Captain's belly.

Martha appeared as Owen moved away, and, with the alien device she's grabbed, healed the incision to it looked like a healing scar, rather than a recent cut.

Owen brought the baby back over to the two immortal men, and placed her in their arms with a quickly murmured "congratulations".

Martha quietly echoed the comment before they both slipped from the room to call everyone on the men's list.

Ianto looked down at Jack and his daughter and said "She's beautiful, Cariad. I must be the luckiest man in the universe."

Jack smiled softly and said "Second. I think you'll find I hold first place in that particular area, Mr Harkness-Jones."

Ianto grinned and said "There, anwylyd, I believe we must agree to disagree. But enough of that. Names: I believe we decided on one."

Jack nodded and said "We'll announce her name when everyone's here: Wouldn't want it to look as though we were playing favourites, now, would we?"

Ianto smirked, and winked to Jack before sitting behind the Captain and wrapping his arms around his small family. Jack leant back into his chest and hummed happily as their bundle of joy yawned, blinked and then huffed cutely before falling asleep.

It took thirty minutes for everyone to arrive, and once all were gathered, Jack and Ianto left the delivery room with their daughter.

"We'd like you all to meet our daughter, Catrin Mary Harkness-Jones." Ianto said softly. The females gathered all _aww_ed sweetly and the men nodded their approval at the name.

A game of pass-the-baby ensued, with Catrin, the triplets and Carys as the (surprisingly willing) parcels.

Dawn was breaking by the time Catrin was placed back into her daddy's arms, and the two men retreated with their new born daughter, the Meramber in Jack screaming for him to perform the post-natal bond now she had been greeted into the pack.

Ianto was silent, understanding Jack's instinct, and he lay on the bed in a submissive position. Jack placed Catrin on his chest and crawled on the bed. He carefully stripped Ianto, making sure not to let Catrin fall from his mate's chest, and then he stripped his daughter, before he stripped himself and shifted. He began to carefully wash his mate and child with his tongue, spreading his scent over the two of them.

Once covered in his saliva, Jack stopped and rolled on his belly, whining to Ianto, who transferred their child to his soft belly. Catrin gave a sigh of satisfaction at her new, soft, warm bed. Ianto sighed and then pulled the spray Owen had helped Jack and Ianto synthesis. The spray contained artificially made pheromones, and the men had used Ianto's DNA to form them to smell exactly like him. Carefully, Ianto began to spray the pheromones onto his mate and daughter with one hand, whilst using the other to massage the scent in.

Finally, the scenting was complete, and Jack shifted back to his human form. The two men smiled in satisfaction before they curled protectively around their baby girl and each other, and fell into a blissful, but disturbed sleep.

* * *

**A/N: ONLY A ONESHOT, BUT PLEASE REVIEW!**

**TTFN x**


End file.
